Harry Potter and the Vanishing Unicorn
by Parker2
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year with many challenges that lay ahead. What's love got to do with it? R/R! I forgot to copyright all characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling:)
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter hoisted his trunk off of the knight bus as he planted his feet firmly on the ground at the Weasly's

Harry Potter hoisted his trunk off of the knight bus as he planted his feet firmly on the ground at the Weasly's. He was looking forward to the upcoming year, his seventh, at Hogwarts. 

"Harry! How ya doin ole chap?" said Fred Weasly who had returned home for the summer from his tour in the French district.

"About as good as anyone who has just escaped Hell on earth," said Harry as he stepped forward to shake Fred's hand. ( Harry taught the Weasley's a few muggle customs) Harry had stayed his last summer with the Dursley's and was quite happy about it. 

"I know what you mean," said Fred. "Welcome back Harry. It's great to see you. Well I've got to run, I've an interview with the Ministry for a job in the international bureau." Fred had matured quite a bit since the death of his brother George. He had recently become interested in foreign relations and was hoping to get a career started from his fancy with the world.

Harry waved goodbye to George who was walking to an inconspicuous Telephone booth on the corner. He stepped inside closed the door and was gone.

Harry turned and went inside the Weasly's house. He first came across Mrs. Weasly, who was straightening up her living room.

"Harry Potter welcome home. Ron is in the kitchen, ask him to help you with your trunk," said Mrs. Weasly as she magiked the couch onto one side with her wand while she swept the many articles out from beneath the couch.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Said Harry as he crept up behind Ron.

"Blimey! Harry don't give me such a fright," said Ron who was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"As a matter of fact I am composing owls to Shannon and Hermione who wants to meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow before we head off to school." Shannon MacMillan was a seventh year in Ravenclaw who also happened to be on the quidditch team. She transferred to Hogwarts their fifth year from a rather large school right on the America-Canada border. She and Ron had been together since the beginning of their sixth year after she beat him as Chaser in a quidditch match.

"Wonderful," said Harry who had sat down opposite Ron. "Ron? You don't think she is still mad at me do you?" Harry and Hermione had gotten into a rather heated argument last year over whether or she should be an exchange student for four months. Certain things had been said by both that couldn't be taken back and egos were sorely bruised. Honestly, neither Ron nor Harry thought she should go and neither could explain why they didn't want her to go either.

"Nah. She seemed very spirited in her letter and she sent you her regards. I see no reason why she would still be angry. She is a bit more care free than she used to be Harry."

Harry definitely knew that. In their fifth year Malfoy and Hermione had been elected to represent the school in a Wizarding Battle that was held once every ten years at a very confidential location. A very powerful wizard from Plufecto in Africa had stuck Hermione with a spell gone wrong. Malfoy came back with Hermione a changed person due to the lasting effects of the battle. However, Hermione spent a month with Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were quite afraid that she might not recover fully. 

When Hermione awoke from her droma, (coma where all you do is dream about everything imaginable) she was somewhat different. As a witch she was much more powerful, as a student she seemed to know much more information the most teachers, and as a person she became a little more laid back. Not much though. She still studied relentlessly, but not from any books in the library, even though she hadn't read a small amount of books that were left. She already had an unusual knowledge of everything that could be learned from a book. Dumbledore had begun ordering books for her consumption weekly. The only reason she had been sent to the Wizarding Battle in the first place was so she could have some experience to back up her knowledge. The professors hadn't expected an outcome like that. Professor Mcgonagall held private weekend sessions so Hermione could have an outlet for her skills. 

Hermione even became interested in quidditch, which shocked the boys the most. Unfortunately, she didn't have a chance to try out for the team do to her very demanding academic schedule. Harry and Ron eventually got used to their new and improved Hermione, but they never ever got over Draco Malfoy. His hair still white/blonde, had tiny streaks of electric blue to it. When any wizard ever received streaks from a battle in meant a drastic change had occurred to the person. Malfoy had become a more civilized mature person and was even on speaking terms with Ron and Harry. Although, he never talked to Hermione, which puzzled both Ron and Harry. Hermione never mentioned what had happened while they were away, even though no one had gathered enough courage to ask her.

"HARRY! Gripes you in shock or something? I've been trying to get you attention for the past three minutes."

"Sorry Ron I was just reviewing what has occurred since fifth year. We've changed a lot you know?" Harry looked at Ron who had now reached the height of 6'4. His shoulders had grown broad and he a filled out to become a muscular active 17 year-old. His red hair now close cropped to minimize the trouble for trying to keep it under control. He still had his freckles, which had become fewer in size, but increased with darkness due to his extensive quidditch practices in the bright sun. 

Harry, who now reached the height of 6'2, was tan with outdoors activities. His hair was shorter now, yet his scar was still covered slightly by wisps of bangs. He too was muscular and had grown to be an attractive young man. His glasses had been broken last year when Voldemort had returned for the Neambrent Stone, which Harry still had amongst his numerous belongings. Harry was sent a muggle item from his God Father Sirius, who had heard of his peril. Contacts now enabled Harry to see clearly. All in all, Harry and Ron were both very attractive, as accounted for by the female population at Hogwarts. 

"Well yea I guess. Never really thought about it though," said Ron as he thought for a moment. "I'd say Hermione has changed the most though. I mean who else has legs like hers?" Said Ron as he spoke like a true man. Harry almost gasped as Ron spoke the words. Hermione had grown up rather nicely during her sixth year and every male could speak up for that. "What Harry don't look at me like that. I have caught you admiring them too."

"Well that doesn't mean I enjoy talking about them. Blimey, give me a lift with my trunk will ya?"

With that the best friends hauled the trunk up the stairs. 

"Hey Harry nice to see you," said Ginny who was now infatuated with Neville Longbottom. She lost hope in Harry after he started Dating Cho in their sixth year and happened upon Mr, Longbottom. "Would you care to join Neville and I at Oscar's? He has made his famous ice cream and it's going fast."

"We would love to give us a few minutes to get Harry situated before we head off alright?" Said Ron as they plopped the trunk on the floor by his bed."

"Okay meet you down stairs."

"Geez Harry are you stashing one of Hagrid's cousins in that?" 

"No just every possession I have ever had. Is that new? Harry pointed to a picture laying on Ron's bed that had Hermione standing at the top of a very ominous looking cliff waving excitedly.

"Yes it was in her Owl. She said something about a desert in some state in America."

"Arizona?"

"Sounds about right. Well shall we go?" Asked Ron as he headed towards the door.

"Excellent idea Ron."

"I thought so."

As the four arrived at Diagon Alley, they headed towards Oscar's to wait in an extremely long line. Oscar's was known as a floater, are restaurant that never stayed in one place for long. Right now it was in the center of a oddly formed square in the intersection of Diagon and Tumgalk alley's. Tumgalk was the like the Soho of London and was home to many of the rich and famous of the Wizarding community.

Ginny inched forward in the never ending line and was looking around when she spotted two familiar people. 

"Hey look what's Hermione doing with Malfoy?" Said Ginny curiously.

Immediately Ron and Harry turned in the direction of which she was pointing. 

"That's odd. I thought they didn't speak to each other. Why are her parents with her?" Asked Harry who was baffled by the sight in front of him. 

"I though she was coming in tomorrow Ron," said Neville as inquisitive as the rest.

" No she just said she would meet us tomorrow. Let's get our ice cream and go say hello," said Ron as he glanced in their direction again then back at a rather incredulous Harry.

"Works for me," said Harry who was staring at them trying to figure out what was going on.


	2. Fountain of Hope

After they had gotten their ice cream, they walked over to Hermione and Malfoy

Now I shall put in my official disclaimer so I don't get sued. I don't own anything. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. This isn't going to be some epic love story, just the result of boredom and a wild imagination. Please enjoy, I will update again soon. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I am sorry about my mistake last chapter. Yes a unicorn will be in the story just not yet. Enjoy!

After they had gotten their ice cream, they walked over to Hermione and Malfoy. Draco was dressed in a black suit designed by some Italian man named Versace… He looked very professional in his attire, as did Hermione, who wore a black skirt and shirt with a black leather jacket. They seemed to be deep in discussion while her parents were sitting by the Fountain of Hope located in the middle of the square.

Malfoy and Hermione were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice when everyone walked up to them. They were speaking in what sounded like a cross between French and Japanese.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny who was completely unfazed by their unusual behavior. Harry then noticed that they were holding hands rather tightly as if they were squeezing information out of one another. They were staring at each other as though they were searching for something in each other's eyes and speaking mechanically without emotion.

"Is she all right? What do we do?" asked Neville. No one knew what was going on, and both Hermione and Malfoy seemed unresponsive to their friend's futile actions. Just then, Hermione's parents saw the four confused looks and walked over. 

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she talk to us?" Said Ron who was growing upset. 

"Hello to you too Ron. Hi Harry. You must be the Ginny and Neville Hermione has been speaking so fondly of," said Hermione's mum.

"Yes nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Ginny politely. "Can you tell us what they are doing," said Ginny as she pointed at Hermione and Malfoy who were still in their trance.

"Certainly. They are searching for information deep underground using an ancient almost extinct dialect of Rezney. They were called upon by the Ministry to search for ansignificant scroll that is rumored to be somewhere in this vicinity," said Mr. Granger who motioned around the area of the fountain. "They should be back soon," said Mrs. Granger casually. "They've been gone for nearly five minutes."

As soon as she said it, Hermione and Malfoy closed their eyes simultaneously and stopped speaking. They stood with their hands clasped together and their eyes closed. Suddenly, a gust of wind came and their hands broke apart with an electric shock and opened their eyes once more. The enormous amount of effort involved in their search caused them to collapse, but were soon caught bye those around them. 

"Hello Harry, long time no see-," said Hermione as she glanced dazedly upward to the towering figure above her. 

Draco, who was in the same state as Hermione, managed the words "we've found it." With that they both became unconscious. 

Mrs. Granger pulled a piece of notebook paper out of her purse and said seven words in this order: "Intermission, chocolate, ardvark, Euripides, Oleander, excrement, relinquish." As the last word was said, they awoke once again fully restored. 

"Top of the day to ya sunshine," said Ron who was now helping Hermione to her feet. 

"What are you doing here? It's not tomorrow is it? Oh pardon me. Malfoy and I really must be returning back to the-" said Hermione all in one breath. She seemed a bit flustered by everyone standing there.

Harry, who was still dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed, suddenly found his wits and began to ask some of the questions that were swirling around in his head.

"Hermione must you leave?" Said Neville wanted to learn of what they were doing. 

"I agree with Neville, why can't you stay a while longer? You can get your favorite ice cream- petrified chocolate frog ears," said Harry. He was refuted by both Hermione and Malfoy, who insisted that they would return tomorrow to explain what had just occurred.

"Seriously, Harry if we don't return soon they will send someone to get us. I'll see you tomorrow. Au revoir Ron, Harry," said Hermione as Malfoy and her parents dragged her away. "G'day Ginny and Neville, see you on the train," said Malfoy as he waved goodbye. With that they were off, leaving the four students looking perplexed.

"Okay I've had my fill of oddity and the unknown today. You would think they would wait until school started to before going gung-ho about their work," said Ron who was already walking down Diagon Alley with the other three in tow. Harry kept running over what had just happened in his mind. What on earth had just happened? He thought. Hermione and Draco Malfoy doing something together. Not just anything, an official assignment. 

"Ron this is definitely going to be an exciting year," said Harry looking to his best friend. 

"You don't have to say that twice for me to believe it. Hey, mum is making green swallop pie for our going away dinner," said Ron as they turned off Diagon Alley and headed home. 

"Wonderful, at least I can get good food somewhere. What do we do about what we just saw back there?" Said Harry still confused.

"What do we always do? Wait for an explanation from Ms. Know-it-all herself," said Ron. With that they continued their walk home in silence with Ginnny and Neville following. 


End file.
